Hatred is not Forgotten
by Fourths' son
Summary: After rescuing Sasuke, Naruto was banished, now they need his help in the war against Iwa, Kumo, and Sound. The council is sure that he'll help them, but they might be in for a little surprise. Two shot. Read and review please, hope everyone likes this.


Title: Hatred is not forgotten.

Author: Fourth's son.

Summary: After rescuing Sasuke, Naruto was banished, now they need his help in the war against Iwa, Kumo, and Sound. The council is sure that he'll help them, but they might be in for a little surprise. Two shot. Read and review please, hope everyone likes this.

Talk

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

------------------------ scene change.

Two shot I made. I had not planned on writing this, but after reading too many fics where he's banished, and then helps him, this was made. Enjoy, please review.

-----------------------------------------

Begin.

------------------------------------------

Naruto's eyes squeezed shut in pain as the weight of Sasuke on top of his wound, made him want to cry out. Refraining from doing so, he continued on, keeping his eyes on Kakashi's form. Naruto had brought Sasuke back, with a small amount of bumps and bruises, but he had almost sacrificed himself to fulfill his promise to Sakura. The teen sighed, and his eyes dulled as he thought of Sakura's promise, to bring Sasuke back to her safe, and sound. And he had agreed, even while it was breaking his heart in the process.

Naruto had accomplished the first part, and stopped Sasuke from leaving; now all he had to do was bring his heavy ass back to Sakura in one piece. Then Sakura could forget all about him, as she could fawn all over the emo as much as she wanted. Little did Naruto know however, that things would not go as he had planned.

----------------------------------------

Sakura waited anxiously for the arrival of the rescue team, along with the rest of the villagers. Kakashi had sent Pakkun to tell them the good news, but being the lazy dog he was, he had simply told them " mission accomplished " before he poofed away. A shout from a villager awoke her from her thoughts, and her face broke out into a smile as her eyes' focused on the forms of Kakashi, and the others. Sakura's eyes' narrowed however, as she saw the state that her Sasuke-kun was in, all thanks to Naruto!

She walked quickly towards Naruto, and clenched her fist as she saw him grin at her, and drop Sasuke down on the ground like he was some kind of trash. She took in the sight of his lips moving, and him smiling, happy that Sasuke was hurt. HE WAS HAPPY! That thought drove Sakura over the edge, and with Inner Sakura egging her on, she drew back her fist, and slugged him in the face.

-------------------------------------------

BAM! Naruto looked at the sky, as he tried to shake the stars out of his eyes. His eyes' took in a pissed off Sakura, standing above him giving him an ugly glare. Naruto got out of the funk to talk, "H-hey Sakura-chan, did you see what hit me?"

That seemed to push her over the edge, because when he sat up, she pushed him back down hard with her foot, crushing his chest. "YOU STUPID FUCK!"

Naruto could only stare up at her as he wondered what he did wrong, "What's wrong S-sakura? I brought Sasuke back- ahh!"

Naruto screamed as his love applied more pressure to his injured chest with her foot. "I DIDN'T SAY HURT HIM DID I? HE LOOKS DEAD, IT'S YOUR FAULT NARUTO! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING, MY LIFE, OUR TEAM, NOW SASUKE! NO ONE LIKES YOU, I HATE YOU, EVERYONE HATES YOU, EVEN JIRAIYA AND TSUNADE-SAMA! YOU'RE ALL ALONE, AND EVERYONE WANTS YOU TO DIE, SO PLEASE DO SO!"

Naruto was 100 sure that heavy feeling that emanated from his chest wasn't just her foot anymore. This was the thanks he got for risking his life to bring Sasuke back?

His ears could barely hear Sakura as she continued speaking.

"You know Naruto I was wrong, there is one thing you can do right, and that's dying."

Before Naruto could say anything to stop her, Sakura lifted her foot high into the air, and slammed it down upon Naruto's face. Naruto's piercing scream could be heard from miles away.

----------------------------------------

Tsunade heard the scream, and seconds later heard a second scream, this time a female one. Knowing she had to arrive quickly, Tsunade pumped Chakra into her legs, and went at an even faster pace to the town square.

When Tsunade arrived, the Slug princess saw something she would never want to see again. In front of her were shrieking, and piss stained villagers running from something. Brushing past them, her eyes widened as she took in the form of an absolutely murderous looking Gaara, who had his hands in the air, signaling that he was concentrating on a jutsu. Tsunade looked up into the air, and gasped as she saw a terrified Sakura being buried in a sand tomb.

"Gaara!" she shouted, "What the hell do you think your doing?!"

The enraged Gaara replied, "Getting revenge for my brother."

Looking a ways away, Tsunade saw the crushed, battered, and broken form of her son lying motionless on the ground, a fist print visible on his face, and boot prints all over his chest. Her body froze, but soon went from a cold numbness, to blazing anger. Tsunade whirled around, and glared daggers at the screaming Sakura.

"Release her Gaara! I want her to myself." The Godaime spat.

Nodding, Gaara dropped his hands, and grinned evilly as Sakura dropped to the ground from 20 feet in the air. Knowing that the bitch would be taken care of, Gaara lifted Naruto with his sand, and carried his brother to the hospital.

-------------------------------------------

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, and looked up only to see the cold eyes of her master staring back at her. "O-oh Hi Tsunade-sama, thanks for saving me."

Tsunade replied in a deadly serious voice, "Sakura… did you hurt Naruto?"

Reluctantly Sakura nodded her head, "Why Sakura? What did Naruto do to you?!"

Before she could answer Tsunade had slammed her fist into Sakura's gut, and lifted her foot, catching the pink haired bitch in the nose. Tsunade turned around and walked off, leaving her breathless, and bloody apprentice on the ground.

"Next time you cry your eyes out to someone wanting them to save your precious traitor, be sure that you don't treat them like how you did Naruto. Oh... and as for the role of becoming my apprentice, you can forget about it."

With those final words Tsunade was gone, already at the hospital. Minutes later Sakura managed to get up, and limp home wondering what just happened.

------------------------------------------------ Week later.

Blue/red eyes blinked open, only to quickly shut as unwanted light filtered through the lids. Naruto shook his head, and slowly got up, noting that his chest felt better. He turned his head in every direction, stretching his neck but also taking in his surroundings. Naruto turned towards the sound of a door opening, and braced himself as he saw his Obaa-chan running straight for him, before his head was slammed into giant breasts. The blonde teen sighed at the heavenly feeling before he realized he couldn't breathe.

"C-can't...breathe!"

Tsunade quickly released him with an apology, and began checking him over for any injuries, "How are you feeling brat?"

"I'm great!" He replied with a big smile that she instantly saw through. Deciding to not call him on it, she nodded and got up.

"Get some rest. You have a meeting with the council tomorrow."

Before Naruto could ask why he had to meet with the council, Tsunade was gone. Sighing sadly Naruto laid back down, and after an hour fell into a restless sleep.

------------------------------------------------ Next day.

A drunken Tsunade held open the door for Naruto as he stood in the middle of the room, trying to ignore all the glares sent in his direction. After everyone was situated Hiashi spoke up, "We have gathered here today to discuss the proposal of the banishment of one Uzumaki Naruto."

"WHAT! What for?!" Naruto shouted, wondering just what the hell was going on.

Shikato Nara spoke up, "Hmm...well...we have this paper here...I guess I should read it." The paper actually being a crumpled sheet of parchment that had the words 'fuck Naruto!' on it. The Nara clan head lazily picked it up and began to read, "Naruto Uzumaki is a dangerous, unstable, criminal. He attacks villagers, and destroys homes. He almost killed Sasuke Uchiha, and severely injured his teammates. Naruto also caused the Shukaku Jinchuuriki to lose control of himself and attack Konoha and it's citizens twice. With this in mind, I request that the council banish the demon from Konoha forever.

Tsunade Godaime Hokage."

Naruto turned and looked at Tsunade, eyes pleading. "O-obaa chan...you didn't really sign that did you? Do you really want to get rid of me?"

Tsunade turned and looked at him, "We're not getting rid of you Naruto(hic) we're getting rid of a demon that plagues our village every single day."

Naruto's fist clenched as he felt the tears run down his face. Hiashi smirked, and spoke up, "All council members that approve, say I."

Not a single member declined, 15 minutes later Naruto was running through the forest, trying to stop the tears that were pouring out of his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya's grin dropped as he walked into the office, and saw the hunched over from of a hysterical Hokage. Rushing over to her, he began rubbing her back, "What's wrong Tsunade-hime? Did you miss me?" He asked jokingly, trying to get his former teammate to stop crying. Tsunade pushed him away, and started crying even harder, she spoke in between sobs, "It's not you, you idiot! It's Naruto, he was banished from the village by the council!"

The old man's jaw clenched, and his eyes narrowed, "How could they do that? They don't have permission to banish anyone...unless the Hokage orders it." He finished, waiting for an answer.

"But they did, I accidentally signed the document when I was drunk, I-"

Jiraiya cut her off, "YOU WENT TO AN IMPORTANT MEETING SUCH AS THIS...DRUNK! That really shows Naruto how much you care."

Tsunade sobbed, "But I was nervous, and was only going to drink one but I got so caught up in my work..." She trailed off, disappointed at herself.

Jiraiya's hand clenched, and before he could stop himself, the palm of his hand made its way across Tsunade's face, leaving a red mark.

"YOU'VE NEVER DONE THAT BEFORE! BUT NOW YOU DECIDE TO GO DRINKNIG WHEN THE REST OF NARUTO'S LIFE WAS AT STAKE! GOD DAMN IT HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?!"

A long silence followed as both occupants of the office stared at one another. One's gaze full of anger, and the other's filled with sorrow, and regret. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Jiraiya turned and walked out of the office.

"God help us all if he decides to get revenge. I certainly won't try to stop him."

Today is an important day in history, today was the only day that Jiraiya had ever hit Tsunade, and today was also the day that Naruto Uzumaki was banished.

--------------------------------

Finished.

-----------------------------

I hope you like it, in my mind it was perfect, but looking at it now, I honestly thought it was shit. Review if you want, the last part will be up some time in the future.Big Thanks to Battousai222 for betaing this project, and offering some suggestions. Thanks man!

Review!

Fourth's son.


End file.
